La Apuesta
by Laylah Asharet
Summary: [OMAKE] Acto Primero: Una noche de juerga en la división 12, Krayst, Mitsuko, Kunichiyo y Kazuhiro, y una apuesta. Quien pierda será obligado a hacer algo muy gordo... [Universo BSP]


Las carcajadas de una borracha Mitsuko se oían por toda la división doce. No paraba de reír, su cara estaba totalmente enrojecida por el alcohol y por la falta de aire.

¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? Joder, esto va en serio, no es una puta gilipollez, es para probar nuestra propia cordura. – dijo Kunichiyo bastante serio, pero también algo bebido.

¿Y para ello tenemos que jugar a un juego llamado: "Yo no he hecho…"? ¿Qué eres, un crío? – preguntó Krayst.

¡Eh, eh, eh! Vamos, la idea tampoco está tan mal… Yo me apunto, ¡hay que tenerlos bien colocados y demostrar quién es el amo! – intervino Kazuhiro.

¡Así me gusta Kazu! – dijo Kuchiniyo dando un golpe en la mesa. – Tú si que eres un macho y no esta panda de nenazas.

Te recuerdo que Mitsuko es una tía, y además se está descojonando que no veas…

Mitsuko continuaba riéndose sin parar, hasta que su propio balanceo hizo que cayera de espaldas con silla incluida.

Ay, duele, duele. – dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la espalda, y la otra a la barriga. - ¡Que duele! – gritó riéndose todavía.

Joder, como está el patio, coño. ¿Es que el único sano aquí soy yo? – se preguntó Kazuhiro mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, y evitaba su hipo.

Vamos, no seas niña Krayst, ¿es que tienes miedo de que digan que si has mojado y no lo has hecho? – dijo Kunichiyo.

No me toques la moral Kuni, que nos conocemos. – advirtió Krayst. - ¿Tú has visto como está esta? Como para jugar a jueguecitos…

¡Eh, que yo me apunto! – dijo levantándose como podía. – No juguéis sin mí. – chilló mientras empezó a llorar y patalear como una niña pequeña.

Venga Krayst, ¿Quieres ponerlo más difícil para que no sea un juego? ¡¿A que no hay cojones de apostar?! – desafió Kazuhiro.

¡Venga mamoncete! ¡No tienes lo que hay que tener! – dijo Kunichiyo.

Vosotros lo habéis querido. – dijo Krayst cabreado. – Voy a utilizarlo pero en vuestra contra… Esta apuesta no la olvidaréis nunca. ¡Mitsuko!

La única chica que se encontraba entre ese enfrentado grupo varonil, recuperó la compostura y se sentó de nuevo, haciéndose la seria delante de Krayst.

¿Qué pasa?

Impón… Las condiciones de la apuesta…

A Mitsuko se le dibujó una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, mientas que Kazuhiro y Kunichiyo la miraban con horror.

Volvió a reír con tono vengativo.

Ahora sí que os vais a enterar… El perdedor…

…

Joder, eso son demasiados cojones. – dijo Kazuhiro.

Me parece que la broma se está pasando de castaño a oscuro… – dijo Kunichiyo.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién tiene huevos ahora? ¡Nenazas! – exclamó Krayst.

¡Yo juego! – dijo Mitsuko levantando la mano, con una amplia sonrisa, esta vez inocente e infantil.

Así me gusta Mitsuko. – dijo Krayst mientras daba palmaditas en la cabeza de Mitsuko, como si estuviera premiándola, aunque en realidad era un gesto que no le gustaba nada a ella, pero como andaba borracha ni le importaba. - ¿Y bien? – desvió la mirada hacia Kazuhiro y Kunichiyo.

¡Vale! – dijeron al unísono, y se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas.

¡Muy bien! ¡Empieza el juego! – dijo Krayst, acompañado del sonido de aplausos por parte de Mitsuko.

Bueno, empiezo yo…

¡Espera, espera, espera! – dijo nerviosa Mitsuko. Seguidamente, sacó de su manga izquierda: Unas tijeras, pegamento, bolígrafo, papel y un palo de plástico.

¿Cómo ha podido sacar todo eso de una simple manga? – preguntó Kunichiyo, mientras veía como Mitsuko hacía una especie de manualidad.

Creo que es un truco que le enseñó Eliaz. – contestó Kazuhiro.

¡Yata! – gritó victoriosa, agitando una banderita en la que se podía leer "Mitsuko Forever".

¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron todos.

Es mi banderita para animarme a mí misma y por si sale la afirmación de "Yo nunca he hecho una banderita personalizada". – explicó sonriente.

Mitsuko. – dijo Kazuhiro acercándose a ella. - ¡No bebas más! – exigió quitándole el sake.

¡¡¡Pero si no estoy borracha!!! – chilló.

¡Que no, te he dicho! – gritó Kazuhiro poniéndose serio.

Malo. – dijo Mitsuko sacándole la lengua.

Bueno… Sigamos a lo nuestro. – dijo Kunichiyo al ver semejante escena. Venga Krayst, dale macho.

Yo no he tenido ningún sueño o fantasía erótica con alguien de esta división…

¡Ja! – gritó Kazuhiro casi al instante golpeando con el puño la mesa, y levantando su mano a la vez que pegaba otro trago de sake.

Uhm… – Kunichiyo levantó la mano un poco dudoso.

Bueno… – una tímida Mitsuko levantó levemente la mano y miró a Krayst con cara de "lo siento", ante la mirada flipada de este.

¡¿Qué, los tres?! – vociferó Krayst.

Bueno… Antes de saber que cierta personilla estaba prometida, yo… – empezó Kazuhiro.

¡No sigas! – irrumpió Mitsuko. – Yo también me refiero a esa anécdota. – pese a estar borracha, parecía seria.

Tu y yo hemos tenido charlas privadas sobre esto Krayst, ¿es que se te ha subido el alcohol a la cabeza y te has olvidado?

Joder, la madre que os parió… En fin, te toca Kuni. – suspiró Krayst.

Kunichiyo se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Después de ello lanzó la afirmación.

Yo nunca he tocado un cadáver para hacer la disección después de haber tomado un bocata y tener las manos pringosas de aceite. – confesó.

¡Ecs! – exclamó Mitsuko. Pero al instante alzó la mano y miró hacia otro lado.

Bueno, son cosas que pasan ¿No? – dijo Kazuhiro mientras levantaba la mano.

Kuni tío, ¿quién se va a parar a lavarse las manos? – dijo en tono despreocupado y medio coña Krayst.

Vaya panda de guarros estáis hechos. – dijo Kunichiyo. – Va, te toca Mitsuko.

El turno pasó a la pequeña oficial, que se quedó mirándolos de arriba abajo, como si buscara una afirmación en sus miradas.

Yo nunca… Le he tirado los tejos a un Taichou. – rió.

Los tres levantaron la mano ante la atónita mirada de la chica.

¡Pervertidos! – gritó Mitsuko, poniendo un pie sobre la mesa. – ¡¿A qué capitanes les habéis tirado los tejos?! – preguntó.

A ver, existe una explicación lógica Mitsuko, no te embales. – dijo Kunichiyo con intención de calmarla.

Pues ala, a explicar. – dijo Mitsuko sentándose otra vez en la silla, con los brazos cruzados.

A ver… – empezó Kuchiniyo. – Una vez me encontré por los pasillos del Seireitei a Izaya… Y bueno… Todos sabemos que es muy guapa… – dijo sin nada más que añadir Kunichiyo.

Ela también es guapa. – dijo seguido Krayst. – Y yo una vez fui a no se qué a la trece, y me la encontré por causalidad también. ¡Qué suerte tuve!

Mitsuko se quedó mirando a Kazuhiro como dolida, parecía que le hubiera sido infiel, aunque no eran pareja.

Bueno, estaba en la nueve y…

¡¿Henkara-Taichou?! – exclamó enseguida Mitsuko.

Exacto. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. – Pero tampoco fue nada del otro mundo, solo que su actitud fría y seria despertaban en mi ciertas cosas que ya sabéis y… Bueno, tan solo acabó en una insinuación. ¡No hace falta que te pongas celosa! – bromeó.

No estaba celosa. – dijo Mitsuko poniendo cara de odio. – Panda de pervertidos en celo… – susurró. – Te toca Kazu.

Era el turno de Kazuhiro, y todos esperaban ansiosos la afirmación de este, la cuál sería sorprendente y muy cabrona, pensaban. Al fin abrió la boca, y dijo la afirmación.

Yo nunca he… – empezaba Kazuhiro, remarcando cada sílaba como si fuera oro.

Sin duda, la borrachera del chico era bastante gorda. Todos esperaban impacientes, mordiéndose los labios, por saber que iba a decir el atrevido shinigami.

Yo nunca he cambiado una bombilla fundida por otra nueva. – dijo Kazuhiro, tan campante.

La cara de los participantes pasó de interesante a mezcla entre seriedad y odio. Kazuhiro les miró algo preocupado y un tanto intimidado.

Qué… ¿Qué pasa?

Tío, este juego es serio, no para decir simple rías y cosas fáciles, ¿Es que no sabes decir cosas que estén a la altura? Ha sido patético…

¡El que tiene la bombilla fundida eres tú, Kazu! – rió a carcajadas otra vez Mitsuko.

Tio, me esperaba lo mejor de ti y sueltas lo primero que se te ocurre… – dijo Kunichiyo decepcionado.

¡Pero es la verdad! – intentaba defenderse Kazuhiro.

Da igual, esto se considera error por tu parte. Has perdido la apuesta directamente, campeón. – ironizaba en tono malvado Krayst.

Oh…Tío… No me jodáis… – dijo llevándose la mano a la cara.

¡Te toca pagar! ¡Te toca pagar! – recriminaba con una alegre melodía la joven oficial, a la par que agitaba su banderita.

Y la que te va a caer es gorda… – afirmó de forma malévola Kunichiyo.

Y ahora Mitsuko nos deleitará con su reto para el campeón Kazuhiro. – Krayst seguía el juego.

La cara de Mitsuko pasó a seria, y de pronto, se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Tenía una idea malvada, una idea muy malvada. Ante su propio ingenio, mezclado con la borrachera, Mitsuko no pudo evitar volver a romper en esa penetrante risa, que se clavaba en los oídos de todos, a la par que volvía a caer de su silla tras perder el equilibrio.

Kazuhiro tan solo tragó saliva esperando las palabras de la pequeña shinigami.

…

Continuará.


End file.
